Chaud et froid
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël déteste le froid, tout autant qu'il aime la chaleur.


**Chaud et froid**

Raphaël détestait le froid. Plus que ça, il l'abhorrait, au moins aussi fort qu'il aimait la canicule.

Lucifer prétendait que c'était parce qu'il était Noir. Au Paradis, les anges ayant la peau sombre avaient fréquemment le trait de caractère d'être intolérants aux basses températures. Chez certains, l'allergie se montrait si virulente qu'ils refusaient d'approcher une crème glacée.

Sur ce point-là, Raphaël était donc parfaitement normal – enfin quelque chose d'ordinaire chez lui.

Lorsque le thermomètre indiquait basse température, le médecin céleste était un véritable cauchemar ambulant. Il était trop professionnel pour laisser ses sautes d'humeur interférer avec son travail, mais on sentait néanmoins sa mauvaise humeur à trois cents kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui écartait à peu près tout le monde. Même ses frères immédiats – le guérisseur dans un de ses mauvais jours n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre au premier qui battrait un cil à contretemps, peu importe son identité.

En revanche, lorsqu'il faisait chaud – surtout lorsque les températures étaient caniculaires – le troisième Archange était… et bien, un ange. Il avait même la grâce qui _ronronnait_. Dommage qu'à l'occasion de ces journées, la majeure partie des résidents des Sept Cieux soient trop assommés de chaleur pour apprécier réellement toute la gentillesse dont était capable l'Archange.

En général, il faisait beau au Paradis, de sorte que le caractère du médecin céleste restait tout à fait fréquentable. Bien qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas à l'occasion.

Raphaël détestant le froid, il était logique qu'il se tienne à l'écart de ses manifestations les plus populaires – à savoir la neige et la glace. Lucifer se souviendrait éternellement du jour où il avait lancé une boule de neige à la tête de son cadet, rien que pour rire.

Le futur médecin des anges s'était écroulé par terre, comme s'il n'avait pas reçu une boule de neige mais une balle de pistolet, et pendant quelques secondes, sa grâce avait cessé de pulser. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, il ne s'était pas privé de sauter à la gorge de son aîné terrifié et mort de honte d'avoir provoqué l'équivalent d'un choc anaphylactique chez son petit frère.

Le troisième Archange ne savait pas comment expliquer ce phénomène, plusieurs centaines d'années après l'incident. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la neige lui faisait _mal_. Dès qu'il entrait en contact avec la substance poudreuse, il avait l'impression que la zone concernée prenait feu et lui mordait la chair jusqu'à l'os.

Et quand l'air était froid, il se sentait toujours au bord de l'étouffement. Impossible de laisser entrer l'air dans ses poumons, ou il se consumerait de l'intérieur. Il respirait le moins possible, il se couvrait au maximum mais le froid l'atteignait quand même et il souffrait le martyre.

Décidément, Raphaël avait le froid en horreur. Ce qui l'amenait à rester aussi loin que possible de toutes ses manifestations.

« Raph ! Regarde ! »

Chacun des Archanges maîtrisait un élément particulier. Celui de Michel étant le feu, celui de Lucifer la terre et celui de Raphaël l'air, il tombait sous le sens que Gabriel se retrouve à maîtriser l'eau.

Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait, c'était à ce que le petit Archange gèle cette eau pour en faire de la neige et de la glace.

C'était sans doute de la faute de Lucifer : l'Etoile du Matin disposait d'une certaine influence sur les températures, et il avait un don pour les faire chuter. Gabriel étant son protégé, il avait hérité de son goût pour les basses températures.

« Eh ben ! Tu as vraiment donné une forme unique à chacun de ces flocons ? »

« Ouais ! C'est plus drôle s'ils se ressemblent pas. »

Depuis que le petit Archange contrôlait ses pouvoirs, le surveiller était devenu un cauchemar pour Raphaël.

Seulement, Gabriel adorait la neige… il adorait pouvoir créer tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer rien qu'avec un peu d'eau gelée… il adorait faire scintiller les murs et les meubles en les couvrant de givre pour leur donner un air de fête.

Si Raphaël lui avait défendu d'exercer son don, son petit frère aurait été effondré. Alors il lui avait simplement interdit de faire ça à l'intérieur de la maison. Uniquement dehors.

Gabriel n'avait pas beaucoup rechigné pour obéir à la consigne. A l'extérieur, il avait plus de place pour exprimer ses impulsions créatrices.

« Raph ! Regarde ! Elle est bien réussie, ma figurine ? »

« Père ! C'est vraiment toi qui l'as faite ? On croirait que c'est un sculpteur aguerri qui l'a confectionnée ! »

Même si le froid était généré par Gabriel, il mordait toujours aussi cruellement Raphaël. Le froid restait le froid.

Mais le guérisseur le supportait avec nettement moins de mauvaise humeur.

C'était le froid de son petit frère qui s'amusait à donner des formes toutes différentes à ses flocons et à créer des bonhommes de neige aux allures abracadabrantes, son petit frère qui recouvrait les objets d'une pellicule de glace pour qu'ils brillent sous le soleil.

Raphaël pouvait bien endurer ce froid-ci.


End file.
